moapyrfandomcom-20200222-history
Magnetron
PsiCorps |role = * Siege * Unit immobilizer |useguns = Magnetic coils |tier = 3 |techlvl = 8 |hp = 440 |armortype = Medium |speed = 3 |turn = 5 |sight = 7 |cost = $1500 |time = 0:54 |produced = Epsilon War Factory |req = Psychplug |groundattack = * (against units vulnerable to magnetic weapons) * 170 (against structures) |cooldown = * 30 frames (2 in-game seconds) (against units vulnerable to magnetic weapons) * 110 frames (7.3 in-game seconds) (against structures) |range = 13.5, minimum 3 |ability = * Amphibious * Weapon immobilizes enemy units vulnerable to magnetic weapons and reduces the speed of other enemy units vulnerable to magnetic weapons in a radius of 2 around the target by 40% ** The effect lingers for 35 frames (2.3 in-game seconds) |veteranbonus = +40% hit points |elitebonus = * +40% firepower (against structures) * +25% speed * Self-repair |notes = * Cannot be depiloted * Takes 6 slots in transports |artist = Azri_Apoc }} The Magnetron is a PsiCorps vehicle utilizing magnetic technology to make it amphibious and act in both siege and support roles. Official description The Magnetron is the result of PsiCorps' novel, yet succesful, venture into the field of magnetism. PsiCorps has been attempting to recreate the power that Libra and Epsilon Elites commanded over gravity through their psychic abilities in order to use for their vehicles. Though failing to achieve this goal with conventional technology, PsiCorps' researchers developed an alternative method, mimicking this power. Through the use of the Earth's natural magnetic field, the Magnetron can use powerful electromagnets in order to be "repelled" by the Earth, allowing it to hover above the ground and traverse water. The weapon of the Magnetron works on a similar priniciple. The pull of the magnetic beam emanating from this siege weapon can rip structures apart piece by piece. When faced with enemy armor, the Magnetron can reverse the polarity of its weapon, resulting in the target becoming a magnet of its own. This causes the magnetized victim to be pinned to the ground and pull adjacent units towards it. The more Magnetrons target a single unit, the stronger magnet it becomes.''Contrary to the official description, multiple Magnetrons targeting a unit vulnerable to magnetic weapons ''does not do anything with its magnetic effect. For all this power though, the Magnetron is in effect harmless to infantry as the amount of iron in human blood is too low for the Magnetron to manipulate.Epsilon Units page on the official Mental Omega website Overview For a detailed list of changes from the original game, click here. The Magnetron's purpose deviates from the original game, as its ability to levitate vehicles is now taken by the Zorbfloater (however, said Foehn infantry is only able to levitate Tier 1 and 2 vehicles and some Tier 3 ones) and replaced by immobilization with the same weaponry. While this makes the Magnetron no longer able to harm them by pulling them towards water or buildings without additional assistance, the new mechanic is able to disable multiple vehicles and certain infantry like Tesla Troopers and many Foehn infantry from a long distance, which can pave way for psychic units to mind control them without effort, or even Libra to activate her gravity field with maximum efficiency. Even without assistance, Magnetrons are able to halt the advance of enemy armor indefinitely as long as they are out of their range since enemy weapons are not disabled. The Magnetron pairs very well with the Marauder in anti-tank and anti-naval duty since one of the Marauder's greatest assets is its ability to outrange ALL main battle tanks in the entire game (only siege units and certain monster tanks are able to outrange the Marauder). In addition, enemy tanks and heavy infantry pinned down by magnetism will help Marauders to destroy those helpless enemies without serious casualties. Another thing to note is that even though some naval units do have greater range than Marauder, the Magnetron's magnetic beam will prevent them from turning which will render any unit that does not have a turret a sitting duck from rear attacks. Another change to consider is the Magnetron's amphibious attribute, which allows it to participate in naval battles as a long-ranged disabler. This gives PsiCorps another option to immobilize enemy vessels should the opposing commander have enough firepower to prevent Giant Squids and Nautiluses from closing the gap. Magnetrons may also use this attribute to evade enemy defenses and destroy undefended parts of their base from the sea. However, unlike the Marauder, the Magnetron sinks instead of remaining on top of water when disabled by EMP, so proselytes should take note of this when employing these units over Reshephs in siege duty. Overall, despite the higher tech requirement and increased cost from the original game, the longer range and increased hit points makes the Magnetron less of a mainstream warfare unit but more of a unique long range disabler/building destroyer that prevent enemies of PsiCorps from matching their all-terrain doctrine. Appearances Act Two * The Magnetron is introduced in Divergence, after the Proselyte takes control of Epsilon base, it can be built in War Factory. Assessment See also * Plague Splatter Notes References zh:磁控坦克 Category:Vehicles Category:Artillery Category:Epsilon Army Category:PsiCorps Category:Hover